


Sammy Needs The Talk

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Metaphors, Good Parent John, Other, The Talk, Wet Dream, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up and discovers something unusual. His first hard on has decided to surprise him, and he waits for John to get home so he can talk about it. John isn't very sympathetic at first because he's tired, but he sees how upset Sam is so he gives him the talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy Needs The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to libby for the request!

Sam squirmed and woke up as he felt his nerves burning hot. He slowly dragged himself from sleep and sat up in his bed. Dean was in the other bed snoring away contently. Sam frowned and tried to figure out what woke him, when his hand brushed over his crotch. Sam yelped softly and looked down in alarm. He carefully lifted the covers and quickly dropped them back down in surprise.

‘I should wake Dean! He’ll know what to do!’ Sam thought frantically, he got up and reached out to touch Dean. ‘What if he laughs at me?’

Sam whimpered at the thought and crawled into his bed again, deciding to ask John instead.

‘Dad’s still not home yet…. He said he’d be back tonight!’ Sam thought anxiously. ‘When he’s back I can show him and he’ll know what’s wrong with it!’

Sam gingerly climbed out of bed and sat down on the couch. He waited a while before grabbing a pillow and holding it to cover his problem. It was ten minutes before John pulled in outside the room.

‘Perfect timing!’

“Hey dad!” Sam called softly when John opened the door and turned on the light.

John looked at him with a frown. “You should be asleep.”

Sam shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous and small. “I wanted to talk to you.”

John raised a brow and locked the room up; it had been a year since Sam had spoken to him about anything like this, since Sam had discovered monsters. Sam shifted over on the couch to let John sit next to him. The older hunter collapsed onto the couch with a grunt and a tired sigh.

“It’s late Sam, you should be asleep and I just got back from a hunt. Can’t it wait till morning?”

Sam bit his bottom lip and shrugged, looking at the carpeted floor. John heaved another sigh and touched his hair lightly.

“What is it Sammy?”

Sam looked at a point past John’s shoulder and slowly removed the pillow he’d strategically placed. John looked down and made a soft noise of understanding.

“You know what’s wrong with me?” Sam asked hopefully.

John gave him an amused look. “Nothing’s wrong with you Sammy.”

“Are you serious?” Sam asked unhappily. “I’m broken or something!”

“No you aren’t broken and you aren’t sick.” John said gently. “It’s a boy thing, you don’t need to worry.”

John wanted to laugh at the disgusted look on his baby’s face but knew it wouldn’t be a good idea.

“It’s normal Sammy, when Dean was your age he got this too. It’s a hard on.”

“Hard on?” Sam asked, clearly unappeased. “So what does that mean?”

“It’s not that easy to explain Sammy.” John sighed, he couldn’t believe he was going to go through this again.

It would be much harder to explain this to innocent, ten year old Sam, the boy was far too emotional for cold hard facts. Which of course meant that John would have to sap up a bit for this conversation to go down well.

“Do you know the difference between boys and girls?” John honestly wasn’t sure what Sam knew about this stuff but he hoped the basics were in place.

Sam hesitated before answering. “Girls have long hair, breasts and smell nicer?”

John groaned quietly and scrubbed his face. “Not exactly what I meant Sam. Let me see how I can explain this.”

He got up and went to the kitchen, grabbing a banana and scratching in the fridge till he found a donut. He sat back down next to Sam and held up the banana and donut.

“This is what a man looks like between his legs and this is what a woman looks like between hers. Just a woman has a smaller hole than this, and a man won’t ever be this big, no matter what he says.”

“I don’t like donuts, they make me queasy.” Sam commented.

John shut his eyes and prayed for patience.

“Mine isn’t yellow like that.” Sam said, making John snort a soft laugh.

“I know that, I’m just using these as imagery.” John told his son with a glare.

Sam looked satisfactorily cowed and John continued.

“See when two people, a man and a woman, want to have babies they cuddle up real close and the man puts his penis in the woman-” John demonstrated as he spoke.

“What?! Why?!” Sam looked alarmed.

“Because it feels good Sam.” John explained patiently. “You won’t understand for a while but you’ll figure it out one day.”

“How could that feel good? If a girl’s special place is so small I bet it hurts, and you’re just lying to make me want to try it.” Sam gave him a sulky glare.

John glared back. “I did this with your mother, she had no complaints. Hush up and listen.”

Sam gagged in disgust and shook his head in denial.

“When you love a girl and you want babies with her your penis gets hard and it fits in her easier, eventually it goes soft and your seed comes out into her belly, where an egg is waiting.”

“I don’t love anyone!” Sam insisted and gestured to his, thankfully less interested, lap. “How do I tell it that?!”

“I know you don’t love any girl Sam….this is just your body doing a test drive; you know like you do homework to prep for exams? It’s like that.”

John waited for Sam to speak but the boy just stared at him in confusion. “It’s late, get to bed and go to sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Sam got up and padded off to bed. John followed sedately and tucked his boy in. Sam gave him a strange look.

“Goodnight Sam.” John kissed his forehead and turned to go sleep on the couch.

Sam grabbed his wrist. “Wait!”

John turned to look at Sam.

“You swear it feels good and doesn’t hurt, and it’s normal?”

John sat down heavily beside Sam and pet his hip lightly. “I swear Sam, I wouldn’t lie to you about this. If you don’t believe me in the morning you can ask Dean, I won’t feel hurt if you turn to him, I haven’t exactly done much to keep your trust lately.”

Sam reached up and hugged his father around the neck. “I believe you. Goodnight dad.”

“Night champ.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Requests!


End file.
